IT ISN'T JUST ABOUT ME ANYMORE
by jibyung
Summary: Tentang nona Kim yang kurang peka dan tuan Zhang si manager kalem... Yixing/Kai, GS, Romance


Title : IT ISN'T JUST ABOUT ME ANYMORE

(Kurang yakin apakah judulnya sudah nyambung dengan jalan ceritanya)

Author : KanG and FAMILee

.

.

.

Kai tidak pandai berdandan itu sebuah kenyataan. Meskipun sebagai seorang wanita karir yang pada umumnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kantor adalah hal lumrah untuk selalu tampil cantik, baginya berkutat dengan alat-alat make-up sangat membuang waktu berharganya. Lebih baik ia mengambil lembur untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dari pada bergabung dengan teman wanitanya untuk membicarakan merk-merk terkenal keluaran baru dari benda-benda tidak berguna itu.

Meja rias yang ia beli dua tahun lalu pun tak nampak ramai dengan bahan tambahan. Ia hanya punya dua laci kecil di samping cermin panjangnya khusus untuk menyimpan sisir dan hiasan rambut. Sedangkan satu set bedak padat dan beberapa lipstik dengan warna berbeda tersimpan rapat di dalam sebuah tas tangan kecil di depan cermin. Rak transparan yang pada dasarnya untuk meletakkan alat-alat make-up tampak lengang dengan hanya berisikan sebungkus kapas dan tissue wajah serta sebotol cairan pembersih wajah. Tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan meja rias teman-temannya yang hampir dipenuhi botol-botol entah berisi cairan apa saja.

"Belum pulang, Kai?"

Seseorang menghampirinya yang membuat ia cukup kaget karena keadaan kantor yang sudah cukup sepi. Dia pria yang menjadi partner kerjanya di bagian pemasaran. Zhang Yixing, lelaki ramah yang membuat para wanita di kantor mereka tidak bisa berpaling dari memandangi wajahnya. Menurutnya Yixing adalah pria yang cukup ramah dan rajin membantu. Sorot matanya yang lembut pantas menerima pujaan dari wanita manapun yang terjerat pesonanya. Kai suka dengan gaya berbicara Yixing yang terkesan sopan namun santai. Oh ya, pria ini selalu tersenyum seakan-akan hidupnya tak kurang dari rasa bahagia.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih harus menyelesaikan jadwal pengambilan bahan sebelum bos memintanya besok pagi." Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu melirik sekilas pada pekerjaan Kai di komputer yang baru rampung setengahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu. Berminat?" Kai menoleh dan hanya mendapatkan sapaan ringan dari senyuman Yixing. Ia tersenyum merespon pada tawaran baik Yixing.

Yixing menggeser salah satu kursi di balik meja pegawai yang sudah kosong. Ia mulai ikut memandang lekat pada layar komputer seperti yang sedang dilakukan Kai. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan tentang pekerjaan yang sedang Kai selesaikan. Yixing berusaha membantu dengan memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang ia rasa kurang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Kai mendelik mendengar celetukan Yixing yang tanpa memandangnya, pria itu masih menyibukkan diri dengan grafik manajemen waktu di layar komputer. "Apa sangat terlihat?" Kai tak lagi fokus dengan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tinggal sedikit itu. Ia terlanjur kembali dengan pikirannya. Banyak masalah yang ia hadapi ahir-akhir ini dan sialnya berakibat pada kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin buruk.

"Tidak sulit menebak keadaan seorang wanita yang setiap hari kau temui di kantor."

"Hah..lucu sekali tuan Zhang."

"Tapi aku benar kan, nona Kim."

Mereka tertawa menanggapi pembicaraan kurang bermutu itu. Tuan Zhang yang nona Kim kenal memang sosok seorang pria yang hangat. Meskipun belum bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, Kai merasa cukup nyaman berada di sekitar Yixing.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau bisa sakit. Aku akan keberatan untuk menanggung sebagian pekerjaan yang seharusnya menjadi bagianmu nanti."

Yixing tersenyum dan cukup menghibur Kai yang sedang pusing.

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut saat mereka turun dari bus.

Keduanya berhenti di depan rumah Kai setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Pria itu menatap wanita di hadapannya yang seketika menunduk. Kai cukup merasa kurang percaya diri dipandangi seperti itu oleh seorang pria yang bahkan tidak jauh mengenalnya. Yixing memang tidak asing di matanya namun tetap saja, mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja sampai saat ini.

"Hei..tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku malam ini? Rumahku jauh dari sini nona. Aku harus segera pulang." Yixing terkekeh. Ia begitu menikmati menggoda Kai dan membuat wanita itu jadi kesal.

"Yixing…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Udaranya semakin dingin." Ucap Kai pelan.

"Masuklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

Kai memandang punggung Yixing yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Perasaannya seperti mengatakan ia akan sangat merindukan Yixing di sekitarnya. Ouch! Pipinya memerah akibat cubitan kecil yang ia ciptakan sendiri. _Bisa-bisanya! Kim Kai apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

Dengan sentakan kecil pada lantai teras rumah, Kai berhasil menyingkirkan salju yang sempat melengket pada alas sepatu kerjanya. Ia merogoh kantung depan tas berwarna pastel yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di tangan kanannya, mencari kunci rumah.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya yang menghasilkan asap tipis akibat suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Pertengahan _winter_ adalah yang terhebat menghasilkan badai salju dan temperatur yang berada di hampir minus enam derajat.

"Yixing…" nada bicara yang hanya sebatas menggumam membuat Kai perlahan terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan tiga lapis selimut paling tebal yang ia miliki. Sebenarnya Kai enggan untuk mandi sekalipun itu dengan air hangat tapi Yixing pernah berkata padanya, _"Aku tidak suka wanita yang mengabaikan untuk membersihkan diri."_ Dan entah mengapa sudah menjadi doktrin bagi otaknya bahwa ia tak boleh melewatkan waktu mandi yang berharga. Yah..hitung-hitung hal tersebut termasuk dalam kategori nasehat.

Beberapa kali tangannya terkepal meski dalam tidur. Tapi Kai masih sadar bahwa sekarang belum mencapai tengah malam. Dinginnya udara mengalahkan telak penghangat ruangan yang sengaja ia stel pada suhu lebih tinggi. Ia memandang sepasang kakinya di ujung selimut. Kulit lumayan gelapnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kai melepaskan sarung tangan yang membungkus kedua tangannya.

"Oh!"

Ia tampak begitu terkejut. Apakah karena pengaruh cuaca yang sangat dingin atau karena kulitnya yang memang terlalu sensitif pada masa peralihan musim? Tapi setahunya musim dingin yang lalu tidak separah ini. Tidak sampai membuat kulit telapak tangannya sangat pucat hingga berkerut.

Bahunya bergetar karena menggigil ketika hendak meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Kai segera men-_dial_ nomor tercepat yang ia temukan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang kalau perlu seseorang yang bisa segera datang menolongnya. Telapak tangan kanannya mulai mati rasa, seperti beku. Bahunya bergetar lebih keras membiarkan isak tangisnya lolos begitu saja. Kai bukan wanita yang mudah menangis namun untuk keadaan yang satu ini ia benar-benar merasa harus menemukan seseorang.

"Halo.."

"Ya..Ha-halo~" Kai kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dengan cepat. Angin dingin seakan-akan hendak menerobos sekalian hingga ke tenggorokannya dan Kai benci terserang flu di kemudian waktu.

"Kai..ada apa? Ini hampir tengah malam, kenapa menelpon?"

Ah..suara yang _familiar _di telinganya, membuat deru napasnya yang sempat tersendat menjadi lebih tenang. Selain memiliki pembawaan yang kalem, pria bernama Yixing itu juga mempunyai suara yang begitu tenang. Kai merasa khawatirnya berkurang sedikit. Yixing sukses membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan berbicara melalui _line_ telpon.

"Aku…tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit perlu teman bicara, kurasa badai salju bukan menjadi opsi yang tepat untuk menemani malam natal tahun ini."

Yixing terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. Ia senang menanggapi pembicaraan yang santai tanpa kesan terlalu serius seperti ketika menyangkut pekerjaan mereka. Entah mengapa Yixing merasa sudah cukup puas dengan mendengar suara Kai yang sedikit bergetar sepanjang malam natal ini. Wanita itu pasti tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebal untuk menghindari hawa dingin.

"Yixing.."

"Ya?"

"Ini~ terlalu dingin…" sekarang Kai yang mencoba untuk terkekeh sekalipun suaranya tetap saja bergetar.

"Tu-tunggu Kai, apa maksudmu terlalu dingin? Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

BRUKK

Suara beberapa benda terjatuh menyakiti pendengaran Kai. Jangan sampai Yixing kini sudah menjatuhkan barang apapun itu yg berada di dekatnya. Oh, Kai merasa sungguh keterlaluan kalau sampai Yixing tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum panggilannya diputus sepihak oleh Yixing.

Kai yakin, saat ini pria itu tengah berusaha menerjang hujan salju untuk segera sampai ke tempatnya sekarang berada. Satu sisinya sangat mengharapkan hal itu namun sisi yang lainnya berkata bahwa Kai cukup keterlaluan apabila nantinya Yixing-lah orang yang akan terserang penyakit berikutnya akibat hujan salju dan suhu yang begitu minim.

_Kai bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya…_

Wanita itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh tingginya yang ia tekuk menghadap ke sandaran sofa. Kalau saja kakinya masih mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya, sudah sejak tadi ia lebih memilih meringkuk di atas kasur. Badannya mulai pegal karena sofa yang tidak lebih panjang dari tinggi tubuhnya.

BRAK!

_Ya Tuhan! Siapa di sana?!_

"KAI!"

_Yixing?_

"Kai..apa yang terjadi? Ya ampun! Tanganmu dingin sekali, kenapa bisa sepucat ini?"

Yixing bicara secepat kereta bawah tanah yang tidak punya rem. Bisakah tidak sepanik itu, Kai pusing harus memulai ceritanya dari mana. Pria itu setia menggenggam telapak tangan Kai yang sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahukan aku punya kulit yang cukup sensitif dan soal kurang enak badan membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Kai tersenyum menenangkan Yixing yang raut wajahnya masih kaget luar biasa. Ia menyimpan satu lagi tangannya di atas tangan Yixing yang menumpu telapak tangannya yang lain. Ia berharap mendapatkan kehangatan untuk membuat jari-jarinya tidak kaku lagi.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu. Tunggu sebentar.."

Yixing melangkah menuju _counter_ dapur dan tidak lama kembali dengan mug berwarna kuning yang pasti berisi cairan teh. Asapnya mengepul menandakan tehnya mungkin masih dalam keadaan panas. Ia meletakkan mug itu di atas meja tamu lalu beralih membantu Kai untuk duduk.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

Kai dihadapkan pada ceruk leher Yixing yang tengah memeluknya. Satu tangan pria itu mengelus helai rambut Kai yang sedikit lengket karena masih lembab. Kai diam menerima perlakuan lembut Yixing. Ia mencoba membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Yixing. Tidak bisa, Kai sudah tidak tahan. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Yixing, ia menangis lagi.

"Menangis saja, keluarkan semuanya. Aku akan menjagamu di sini.."

Oh, surga sedang menghampiri Kai ketika Yixing melepas pelukannya lalu menggapai kedua sisi wajah Kai. Mata kelamnya tepat menatap pada emerald coklat milik Kai yang sedikit berair.

_Kiss~_

Bukan, ini bukan seperti ekspektasi pada umumnya Kai kemungkinan besar akan menerima sebuah kecupan di bibir. Tidak seperti itu.

Oke mungkin salah satu sudut di hati pria ini tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang wanita seperti Kai. Ayolah, Kai itu cantik dan manis dan dia salah satu wanita paling mengesankan yang pernah Yixing temui selama hidupnya selain ibunya sendiri. Untuk saat ini biarkan Yixing menenangkan hatinya untuk tidak berbuat jauh.

Kai tersipu, wajahnya mulai memerah padam. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan intens Yixing. Setelah tadi pria di hadapannya telak mencium keningnya cukup lama. Kai begitu malu.

Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saking tak mampu menahan perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangat senang menerima perlakuan semacam ini. Kai mengartikannya sebagai perhatian yang spesial, bolehkah?

"Kai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah.."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama Yixing membawa kembali tubuh Kai dalam rengkuhannya. Wanita itu masih sibuk menutup wajahnya yang semakin merona saja.

"Aku bermaksud memulai semuanya dari awal."

Apa yang Yixing katakan sebenarnya kurang ia mengerti. Apa yang pria ini maksud dengan memulai semuanya dari awal? Apa yang harus dimulai? Kai diam menunggu kalimat itu berlanjut hingga ia bisa mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yixing.

"Bolehkah kita, aku dan kau, mengalami perubahan yang besar? Ah maksudku hubungan kita, perubahan dalam arti yang lebih serius.…"

Yixing kembali meraih wajah Kai dan menatap penuh keseriusan pada mata cerah wanita itu.

"Aku ingin berada lebih dekat denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu sebagai suatu kehormatan. Mungkin kehidupanku akan semakin masuk akal karena mungkin juga setelah kebersamaan ini aku lebih tahu untuk bersungguh-sungguh pada hidup karena ada seseorang lagi yang mengisi kekosongan di sini."

Tangan Kai terulur oleh tarikan menyentuh hingga dada bidang Yixing. Pria itu merapatkan tatapannya seolah meminta agar Kai mengerti dengan permintaannya. Permintaan untuk mengisi hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Kai merasakan gugup yang paling parah selama hidupnya. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa Yixing tengah meminta sebuah kepastian untuk mereka bisa terikat lebih dalam.

"Tapi kita tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.." masih dengan kegugupannya yang sedikit-sedikit mulai hilang karena Kai merasa ia harus mencari kepastian terlebih dulu, apakah pria ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Yixing tersenyum, _tipikal wanita_ pikirnya.

"Kai…kau tahu, tanpa sadar hidupku kini tidak hanya berfokus pada apa yang kukerjakan tapi sedikit demi sedikit semakin beralih untuk sekedar menebak apa yang sedang kau lakukan tiap saat. Kau seseorang yang menakjubkan, tidak dapat ditolak asal kau tahu saja. Kau sangat indah Kai, aku-"

Yixing enggan untuk melanjutkannya namun Kai terlebih dulu menatap sungguh dalam mata hitam pekat itu. Baru kali ini Kai merasakan berada di dunia yang lain. Dunia yang hanya Zhang Yixing seorang yang tahu.

Dan sebentar lagi Yixing akan berbagi dunia dengannya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya bersamamu, aku ingin tahu dunia apa yang bisa kau perlihatkan untuk wanita sepertiku. Aku tidak akan sesempurna khayalanmu tapi aku akan mencoba menjadi sempurna dalam dunia kita…" ucap Kai cukup jelas. Dengan segala keberaniannya ia maju lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tebal milik Yixing menyisakan rasa manis yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh pria itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…" Yixing tersenyum menanggapi bagaimana Kai begitu hebat melawan segala keraguannya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Kai-lah wanita paling tepat yang akan ia jaga seumur hidupnya.

Kening mereka bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain sambil melemparkan senyum bahagia. Yixing kemudian memberi satu kecupan penutup pada sesi _"Meminta Kai menjadi wanitanya"_. Kai menikmati sentuhan bibir Yixing pada miliknya sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat seorang Zhang.

Tubuh Kai kembali segar, tidak lagi pucat seperti terakhir kali.

Yixing meraih mug berisi teh yang ia yakin sudah cukup hangat untuk bisa Kai minum. Wanita itu meneguk hingga tandas setengahnya lalu menyerahkan kembali mug itu pada Yixing.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

Dan lagi-lagi Kai kembali memeluk Yixing menyalurkan rasa bahagia untuk mereka berdua.

"Kembali kasih."

.

.

.

"Kyaaa…Kai selamat!"

Baekhyun berlari sangat antusias dan hampir membuat keduanya oleng saat si wanita hyper menerjang tubuhnya begitu bersemangat.

"Baek pelan-pelan.." Kai terkekeh mengingat tingkah sahabatnya ini yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetik saja. Kalau bukan mulutnya yang berkomat-kamit maka tubuhnya yang akan bergerak kesana kemari.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Kai amat mengerti apa maksud di balik ucapan selamat Baekhyun untuknya. Sehari setelah kejadian di rumahnya, Yixing membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani check-up kesehatan. Seminggu berjalan cukup mulus untuk hubungan mereka yang belum diketahui orang lain. Namun setelahnya Kai betul-betul ingin terjun dari lantai tertinggi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja kalau memang hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja gugupnya ketika tuan Zhang Yixing itu malah mengajaknya menikah dan tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Dan pada dasarnya ia masih sedikit takut untuk menjalani sebuah komitmen yang lebih besar dari status berpacaran mereka saat ini. Namun kembali si tuan Zhang tak henti-hentinya membuat suasana menjadi terkendali hingga Kai akhirnya mengiyakan lamaran tersebut.

"_Come on girl_, satu perusahaan sudah tahu semua tentang kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyembunyikan berita penting seperti itu?! Ooh Kai~ aku turut bahagia…"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kai secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa ia ikut bahagia untuk sahabatnya. Senyum jahil Baekhyun berubah sangat manis dan tulus untuk hari ini. Menurutnya banyak teman-teman satu kantor mereka yang sadar bahwa si tuan Zhang itu sebenarnya sudah lama suka melirik-lirik Kai. Wanita ini saja yang sangat tidak peka. Dan untungnya Zhang Yixing tidak mesti menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapatkan nona Kim Kai, setidaknya tidak sampai mereka pensiun dari perusahaan.

"Terima kasih~" Kai merapatkan pelukan mereka, merasa sangat berbunga-bunga atas dukungan Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya bukan hanya Kai yang mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dari bagian pemasaran. Yixing yang merangkap _manager_ pun dihujani dengan pelukan hangat dari para karyawan.

Ada pasangan baru di kantor mereka.

.

.

.

"Kai.."

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Aku sudah sepakat dengan Kyung akan memberimu kursus kilat tutorial _make-up_ yang baik dan benar."

"Ha! Apa katamu?! Kursus _make-up_?_ No no_…aku tidak mau, kalian tahu kan kalau aku benci menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melakukan salah satu hobi kalian itu! Tidak!"

"Ya! Kai, mulai sekarang hapus pikiran idiotmu itu. Kau akan segera menikah otomatis sebagai seorang istri kau harus selalu tampil cantik di mata suamimu. Aku dan Kyung tidak menerima penolakan!"

Kalimat seru terakhir dari Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu keluar dari ruangannya membuat Kai memutar kepala pusing. Bagaimana bisa wanita-wanita –para sahabatnya- itu memaksakan kehendak mereka padanya. Kai benci dengan keterpaksaan.

"Sayang~"

Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, membuat Kai tersentak kaget lalu mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa?" tanya Kai pada Yixing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya dan membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"_Nope_..hanya saja aku sangat merindukan calon istriku. Bolehkan? Hehehe"

"Yixing _please_ ini masih jam kerja. Bos akan marah jika tahu ada karyawannya yang bermesraan di jam _produktiv_ perusahaan." Kai mencoba melepas kungkungan kedua lengan Yixing pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa risih kalau-kalau ada teman kantor yang melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Memalukan…_

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang calon suami lalu menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dengan telapaknya. "Tuan Zhang, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa kita habiskan setelah jam kerja hmm. Aku mencintaimu.."

Wanita itu meraih kening Yixing dan mengecupnya singkat sebelum membelai lembut pipi prianya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_I love you, too…_"

Yixing tersenyum membalas bagaimana wanita di hadapannya tahu harus berbuat apa dalam setiap kondisi. Ia jadinya tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Kai sedetik saja. Meskipun masih dalam gedung yang sama walaupun pada lantai berbeda karena wilayah kerja Yixing yang lebih di atas, Yixing masih saja merasa rindu yang luar biasa pada Kai. Kalau saja bisa, ia pasti sudah meminta bos mereka untuk memindahkan Kai menjadi asisten pribadinya.

"Nah, sekarang kembali ke atas dan kerjakan tugasmu tuan _manager_."

Kecupan kecil di bibir Kai lalu Yixing keluar dari ruangan kepala pemasaran tersebut.

.

.

.

"Oh ya..aku tidak sabar melihat hasil kursusmu pada nona Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Yixing berbalik sebentar lalu kembali menjauh dari pintu ruangan Kai.

Kai mendelik tidak suka bahwa nyatanya calon suaminya juga mendukung rencana gila sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Awas saja mereka berdua!_

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini hanya selingan karena Natal ini saya akan meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk menulis FF yang belum rampung.

Maaf untuk selalu mengalami keterlambatan, saya merasa tidak cukup mampu untuk menentukan _dead-line_ jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau cerita saya lumayan lama temponya…

Akhir kata, _thank you for read my story_

_Have a nice holiday you all~_


End file.
